


Horrible Taste

by HarryFreakingPotter



Category: Alice by Heart - Sheik/Sater/Sater & Nelson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Movie Night, tabrissa movie night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarryFreakingPotter/pseuds/HarryFreakingPotter
Summary: Tabrissa movie night request fill!
Relationships: Alfred Hallam/Alice Spencer, Tabitha Dedwin/Clarissa Van Eysen
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Horrible Taste

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and shitty, have at it

Tabby tapped at her phone impatiently, being sure to heave a massive sigh whenever Alice walked past. She still had an entire half hour of her shift at the flower shop register, and honestly all she wanted was to get the hell out of Dodge.

She could hear Alice pottering around in the storeroom, humming a light melody from long ago now. Alfred was still at the grocer, picking up supplies for ‘date night’, and Alice detested being alone, especially in her shop, with its purely decorative security cameras, so it wasn’t as if she could slip off a little early. 

Her phone chirped again, and she glanced down, smirking. Clarissa had sent her yet another kiss face emoji, along with a picture of her grinning beside a RedBox, querying what films to rent. She sent back a quick reply and sighed, hugging her phone to her chest.

The entry bell rang, and she shot up quickly. “Welcome to Roses Red, how may I- oh, it’s just you.”

Alfred shook his head dramatically, sniffling slightly. “You sound just like my dad, Tabs.” 

“Oh, Jesus Christ.”

“Alfie!” Alice shot out of the back room, grinning like a fool. “You’re back!”

He caught her in his arms, chuckling slightly. “Hi, babe.” He tilted her head up, moving closer and-

Tabitha bolted, grabbing her satchel and waving goodbye. “You make me sick! Love you! Take the money out of my pay and I’ll kill you!”

\---------

Clarissa curled into Tabby’s chest, laughing softly. “Sweetheart, it can’t have actually been that bad. Alfred’s too shy to be gross in public like she wants.”

Tabby growled. “Alice is a bad influence, I’m telling you. Like-like Mr Fox!” she explained, waving a hand at the long forgotten movie playing in the background. “She pulls you in and then you can’t get out of being her friend.”

“Tabby.”

“Yes?”

“I don’t want to talk about Alice right now.” Her eyes flicked, briefly, to her lips. “Tonight is about us.” She shifted closer to her girlfriend, smiling wolfishly.

“Oh?”

“Lovely…”

“Yes?” Tabby grinned.

“We’re out of Twizzlers. Would you go get me some?”

Tabby carefully disentangled herself, rolling her eyes dramatically. “You’re so mean, Rissa.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment down below! they keep me writing :D


End file.
